La busqueda
by lamisteriosacristal
Summary: "Reto #30 de los 100 Shikatemas" UA. Cuatro segundos, ese había sido el tiempo que duró mirándolo a los ojos y fue todo el que necesitó para estar decidida a volver a encontrarlo porque algo en esa mirada la incitaba a buscarlo entre los cientos de miles de personas en el aeropuerto. No importaba que tan inútil pareciera su misión, estaba decidida a volver a verlo.
1. Chapter 1

_**Demasiado tentada con la idea como para no hacerlo he quebrantado mi regla autoimpuesta de no publicar otra historia (al menos hasta terminar las que tengo pendientes). Sin embargo esta historia será corta, no creo que alcance a tener mas de tres o cinco capítulos, y se trata de un universo alterno donde tratare de no utilizar los elementos que creo abundan en mis historias (nada de identidades secretas, peleas, espías, planes intricados para la destrucción y/o dominación lo cual significa nada de sicópatas y sociópatas). **_

_**Sin más, les dejo esta nueva historia.**_

…

* * *

Su trabajo era aburrido y monótono. Durante más tiempo del que quisiera permanecía sentada detrás de un mostrador recibiendo los pasaportes y verificando su validez además de recitar preguntas cuyas respuestas siempre eran tan similares que ya se las sabia de memoria. De esa manera pasaba hora tras hora y día tras día atendiendo interminables filas. Nunca pensó que algo interesante podría pasarle hasta que un día la vida le mostró que estaba equivocada porque a pesar de que habían pasado más de cuatro días, Temari todavía era capaz de recordar ese corto momento de su vida que le hizo cambiar su forma de pensar.

Esa mañana fue como cualquier otra, había terminado de revisar otro de los cientos de pasaportes que recibía y cuando se dispuso a devolverlo levantó la mirada permitiéndole verlo por primera vez. Hasta ese día creyó que no existía el amor a primera vista, pero hubo algo en esos ojos marrones que la mantuvo cautivada durante varios segundos.

– ¿Me los devuelves?

Tuvo él que decirle para hacerla despertar de su ensoñación y tratando de disimular su vergüenza ella le devolvió sus documentos, no sin antes grabarse en su mente el nombre del dueño de aquellos ojos: Shikamaru Nara.

Desde entonces mantenía la mirada siempre al frente observando atenta a las personas que hacían fila frente a ella como también las filas a su alrededor y la multitud de personas esperando volver a verlo. Quizás se debiera al eterno aburrimiento de su vida, quizás porque en esos ojos pudo leer algo que le fascinaba, pero lo cierto era que deseaba volver a encontrarlo y cruzar con él algo mas que las frívolas palabras que su trabajo le imponía decir.

_"Tiene visa de turista, esta obligado a irse hoy y este es el único aeropuerto de la ciudad"_

Se decía para convencerse de que su búsqueda no era inútil. Incluso verificó los vuelos disponibles y cambiado de turno con sus compañeras para asegurarse de estar presente cuando él vuelva.

Sin embargo su turno estaba a punto de terminar y él no había vuelto a aparecer mostrándole lo infantil que se estaba comportando. Perfectamente podría haber renovado su visa o haberse ido a otra ciudad para tomar su avión, incluso pudo cambiar el destino al cual regresaba por lo que pudo haberse ido sin que se diera cuenta.

Así, el último día y la última oportunidad de volver a verlo terminó con un desalentador resultado. Solo esperaba que con esa información sus ojos dejaran de buscar inconscientemente entre el mar de personas del aeropuerto y entre las que se cruzaba en su camino a casa al dueño de aquella mirada, de esos ojos cafés que parecían haberle hablado a su corazón con un sencillo mensaje: Búscame porque cuando me encuentres te recompensare.


	2. Chapter 2

Tres días. Durante los últimos tres día todo lo que había recibido era burlas por andársela pasado buscando a un misterioso pasajero que nunca volvería a ver. Todavía no podía creer que hubiera sido tan obvia como para que todos los trabajadores del aeropuerto, además de un par de vecinos, se hubieran enterado de ello. Esa mañana se había levantado media antes de lo habitual solo para poder reprenderse mentalmente por su infantil comportamiento.

Todo lo que quería era olvidarse de ello para poder continuar con su pacifica, monótona y aburrida vida. Después de todo, ya no tenía el menor sentido seguir buscando a alguien que no volvería a ver. Pero al igual que aquel día donde no creía que nada importante pudiera pasarle, sucedió algo que cambiaria por completo sus planes al corto plazo.

...

* * *

– ¿Qué es esto? – Preguntó Temari a punto de sentarse en su puesto mientras recogía el folleto que le tendían – Todavía hay muchos folletos por lo que no creo que sea necesario que me des otro, sobre todo si se trata de uno tan arrugado.

– Lo siento, debí dártelo ayer. – Se disculpó el chico con el cual siempre cambiaba de turno, sin duda la persona a la cual mas problemas le había causado con sus continuos cambios de horario – Me pidieron que te lo diera pero se me había olvidado.

Sabiendo que la fila comenzaba a impacientarse metió el folleto dentro de su bolso para verlo después y concentrarse en su trabajo, o eso intentó. Al final se pasó horas enteras preguntándose que tenía de importante ese folleto, a simple vista no notó ninguna de las diferencias de los que entregaba a las personas que le preguntaban por un hotel para hospedarse.

No fue sino hasta que estaba en el bus de regreso a su casa que tuvo tiempo de ver el folleto. En un inicio no encontró nada de interesante en él pero al abrirlo encontró que se encontraba un mensaje escrito.

Mientras lo leía comenzó por enojarse por el contenido de la misma convencida de que podría tratarse de otra de las bromas que últimamente le hacían. A pesar de creer eso no pudo evitar emocionarse un poco conforme avanzaba y al final de la nota sintió que sus esperanzas de volver a ver al dueño de esos ojos renacían. Lo ultimó en que se fijó fue en las ultimas líneas, una firma que le hacia creer en la autenticidad de la nota porque no existía ni una otra persona a parte de ella y él que conocieran esa información.

Por otra parte estaba el hecho de que existían ciertas palabras, sobre todo al final, que parecían mas que todo garabatos sin duda provocados por una persona impaciente que lo empujara mientras escribía. Además estaba la forma casi cortante de entre algunas oraciones que demostraba el poco tiempo disponible durante su escritura como para preocuparse para que la gramática.

Así, recordando esas palabras con una sonrisa, esperaría por el día en que nuevamente se encontraran. Aunque le gustaría saber en que momento fue que le sonrió.

_¿Acaso no tienes sentido del cumplimiento? Con el día de hoy ya van tres veces que me haces madrugar para que no estés. Esperaba verte de nuevo antes de irme pero ya no puedo alargar más mi estadía. Tienes una sonrisa tan linda que deseaba verla una ultima vez. _

_S.N. del vuelo 345_

_Regresaré en invierno, esta en tu puesto que no tengo forma de preguntar donde esta la chica del tercer puesto a la izquierda._


	3. Chapter 3

En un principio creyó que se pasaría los días contando el tiempo hasta que la época señalada para el recuento llegará, en un inicio pensó que se pasaría días enteros buscándolo en cada grupo de pasajeros con la idea de que llegaría antes, e incluso consideró la idea de que su vida no volvería a ser la misma. Al final terminó olvidándose del asunto con gran facilidad siendo el único recuerdo de esa loca aventura la nota que conservaba pegada en su espejo.

Era un tanto extraño como tras poco más de una semana de recibirla sentía en su interior paz en lugar de ansiedad como se esperaría en ese tipo de situaciones. Casi resultaba contradictorio que cuando mas posibilidades tenía que se cumpliera lo que anhelaba menos interés tuviera en ello. Se trataba de una duda que le llegó repentinamente un día al ver la nota, que en realidad se había olvidado de ella, y decidió preguntar al respecto.

De distintas formas y a distintas personas realizó la pregunta, siempre convenciendo que era un problema que uno de sus hermanos le dijo que tenía una amiga, recibiendo respuestas de distintos tipo. Esas respuestas iban desde que lo importante resultó la emoción de la persecución en lugar de la persona como tal, a otras que afirmaban que la posibilidad de un encuentro era lo que la calmaba pero que una vez el día se acercara volvería el frenesí por verlo. Aunque al final lo que le causó mayor fascinación fue el tipo de compañeras que poseía que no se daban cuenta de que la del problema era ella, en momentos como ese recordaba porque no hablaba mucho con ellas.

...

* * *

La mayor ventaja de su puesto en especifico era la gran ventaba que estaba justo en frente suyo. De esa manera en días lentos como ese podía apreciar el paisaje, aunque en su mayoría se trataba del ir y venir de los aviones siendo ocasionalmente acompañado de algún fenómeno atmosférico. En esta ocasión el espectáculo se trataba de la feroz tormenta de nieve que los tenía atrapados, por suerte con pocos pasajeros, y que posteriormente les causaría días de problemas con la gran cantidad de retrasos que se estaban acumulando.

– ¿Cuánto crees que dure la paz? – Le preguntó la chica a su derecha que se estaba limando las uñas.

– La tormenta durara otra hora mas o menos – Pronosticó Temari desviando su mirada de la ventana hacia sus manos presintiendo los calambres que tendría en un futuro próximo – Si estimo el tiempo promedio de vuelos… yo diría que dentro de tres a cuatro horas. Si tenemos suerte la tormenta durara un par de horas mas que eso y serán los del otro turno lo que tendrán que lidiar con el atascamiento.

– Eso o nos hacen quedar horas extra lo que, conociendo a quien esta a mando, es muy probable – Murmuró la chica molesta y señalándola con la lima antes de cambiar su expresión a una menos seria – ¿Me preguntó si vendrá un pasajero interesante con tanta nieve? Me refiero a que estamos a mitad de diciembre, el mes mas concurrido, seria extraño que no viniera alguien así, ¿no crees?

Ante la notoria acusación Temari no supo si alegrarse de que una de sus compañeras tuviera algo de inteligencia o molestarse por la insinuación. En su lugar prefirió ignorarla y disfrutar de sus últimos momentos de paz, para su suerte eso bastó para que la chica le perdiera el interés y volviera a dedicárselo a sus uñas.

Tal como lo predijo llegó el ansiado momento del cambio de turno justo a tiempo para librarse de la congestión de personas, suficientemente grave como par dar fuertes dolores de cabezas y manos pero que no ameritaba los temibles turnos dobles. Sin embargo, Temari se sorprendió a si misma quedándose tiempo de mas en la salida principal del aeropuerto observando a las personas que iban y venían.

Ese fue el primer día desde que recibió la nota que se ponía a buscarlo, aunque también fue el último. Quizás hubiera sido mejor que hubiera seguido buscándolo, quizás así no le hubiera tomado de sorpresa cuando él apareció justo enfrente suyo al inició de su turno. Su mente medio adormilada no procesó quien era la persona que estaba atendiendo hasta que le tuvo que ver al rostro para no parecer descortés mientras le devolvía sus papeles. No recordaba un momento en su vida donde se sintiera tan mal como en ese en específico.

Le bastó una leve mirada a esos ojos que parecían escrudiñar en los mas fondo de su alma; analizando y viéndola a ella, solo a ella. Si tan solo lo hubiera visto antes podría haber pensado en la forma de hablarle sin que su supervisor, que estaba a solo cuatro metros de distancia, se enterara y la acusara de comportamiento impropio. La oportunidad que estaba esperando, a pesar de haberse olvidado de ella por mucho tiempo, se le iba nuevamente y quizás esta vez sería para siempre.

– Disculpe… – Dijo Shikamaru con una pequeña sonrisa – ¿Podría tomar ese folleto? No tengo donde hospedarme.

Reconocer la mentira le resultó muy sencillo, entre los papeles que le dio le había entregado por accidente la reservación a ese mismo hotel, y sin dejar a un lado la sonrisa amable que debía darle a los pasajeros, aunque con ese en particular se trataba de una sincera, le tendió el folleto. Se trata del mismo folleto en el que le había escrito la nota y por la forma como él lo tomó no tuvo la menor duda del mensaje que le estaba dando, era imposible agarrar el pedazo de papel para que terminara señalándose esa zona en especifico a menos que se tratara de un gesto intencional. El mensaje oculto era muy claro: Esa misma noche… a las nueve… en el restaurante al aire libre del hotel… tendrían una cita.

– Muchas gracias. – Respondió Shikamaru guardándolo cuando creyó que le había entendido – Solo espero que no sea tan formal como parece, eso no va conmigo.

– Le aseguró que no es así. Existen unos salones especiales y un par de pisos para eventos de ese tipo pero en general nos han dicho que se trata de un lugar muy agradable. – Fueron las palabras de Temari al recibir la última pieza de su cita: No ir vestida elegantemente. – Que tenga un buen día y disfrute su estancia en nuestra ciudad.


	4. Chapter 4

_**He aquí el final de la historia. No tengo la más remota idea de si debo catalogar esto como un buen o mal final, uno que queda bien o fue demasiado apresurado (incluso para una historia corta).**_

* * *

La principal cualidad de ese hotel era su azotea donde se encontraba un restaurante cuyo techo eran las estrellas y las paredes eran plantas. Cuando cruzó la puerta que lo separaba el interior del hotel como si se tratase de otro mundo, Temari no pudo evitar pensar que repentinamente había entrado a un bosque. La cantidad de vegetación era tal que buscar a una persona se volvería un verdadero reto.

– Llegas diez minutos tarde.

Aunque la voz detrás suyo le indicó que no tendría que averiguarlo. Dándose lentamente la vuelta para encontrarse cara a cara con la persona que, hacia más meses de lo que pudiera recordar, vio por primera vez.

– Llegué a pensar que se trataba de una broma. No quería correr un riesgo innecesario–Confesó Temari cruzándose de brazos mirándolo con una leve sonrisa– Debo decir que es sorprendente que te tomaras tantas molestias por mi.

– ¿En serio? – Preguntó Shikamaru haciéndole un ademan para que se recostara a su lado en la pared, a solo centímetros de la puerta de entrada – ¿Por qué crees que me tomé "muchas molestias"?

– En primer lugar, ¿Cuánto te has gastando entre aviones, hoteles y documentación? Sin duda debió de tratarse de una cantidad considerable. – Comenzó a enumerar con los dedos acomodándose al lado de Shikamaru – Por otra parte el averiguar cual era mi turno y tomar el vuelo adecuado para ser el primero de mi fila… no me parece que sea cualquier cosa. Esto sin mencionar la planificación de este encuentro, incluso si se trató de una improvisación….

– Supongo que no fui tan sutil como pensé – Le interrumpió Shikamaru mirando al cielo, no era difícil adivinar como la enumeración lo incomodaba – Aunque antes de salir del aeropuerto me enteré de que no fui el único que intentó que nos encontráramos. Debo decir que me intriga saber el motivo de tu insistencia por verme antes de irme.

– Podría preguntarte lo mismo y creo que deberías decirlo primero.

– Deberías ser tú. Después de todo, las damas siempre deben ir primero. – Dijo Shikamaru prefiriéndolo mirar el cielo que a ella comenzando a medir que tan locos debían de estar para haberse puesto intencionalmente en esa situación.

– Al tiempo y terminemos con esto. – Propuso Temari tras un momento de incomodo silencio.

De esa manera fue que ambos dijeron simultáneamente el motivo por el cual quisieron encontrar al otro. Tras la declaración la primera reacción de ambos fue reírse sin poder creer que las razones que hicieron posible ese encuentro se basaran en cosas tan simples, incluso podría pensarse que eran ridículas.

– ¿Gastaste mas de lo que me ganó en un año completo solo porque te gustó mi sonrisa? – Preguntó incrédula Temari tratando de contener su risa – Al menos es bueno saber que puedo dejar de pensar en que soy la persona mas ridícula del mundo por buscarte, ese puesto te lo acabas de ganar.

– No es como si tu razón fuera mucho mejor – Repuso Shikamaru sin entender como llegó a esa conclusión.

– Es por algo muy sencillo. Me miraste a mí y no a la lenta que te impedía seguir con tu día. – Explicó – Es algo tan difícil de encontrar en mi puesto donde las personas creen que me demoro solo para molestarlos que resulta… agradable. Además tienes lindos ojos, no es frecuente encontrar unos como los tuyos. ¿Ves? Mucho más razonable que tu respuesta.

– Claro que no lo es, pero no insistiré. Ya me advirtieron que en cosas como el amor buscar algo de lógica solo me daría dolores de cabeza.

Ante esa declaración la sonrisa de Temari se redujo. Nunca consideró que se hubiera enamorado de él, sin embargo Shikamaru parecía estar seguro de sus palabras. Sin dudas ni vacilaciones él simplemente le dijo que creía que la amaba, una declaración que no esperaba recibir esa noche pero que le hizo empezar a considerar esa opción.

A pesar de ello no estaba dispuesta a dar marcha atrás o profundizar más en el tema. Ella lo había buscado y estaba segura de que no era por la emoción de una aventura o un simple capricho, la razón detrás de todo le era desconocida pero carente de importancia en ese momento. Por eso simplemente se limitó a dejarse guiar a una mesa y disfrutar de la velada.

Su inicio podría decirse que fue algo torpe sin embargo el final estaba lejos y entre los dos se encargarían de hacer durar el corto tiempo que pudieran estar juntos. Después se encargarían de los detalles, ahora era el momento de celebrar que se habían encontrado.


End file.
